Resurgent!
by Divergentchick4
Summary: What happens when 3 years after Tris dies Caleb and Mathew finally Perfect the 'RESURGENT' serum and brings Tris,Tori,Will,Marlene,Lynn, and Uriah back to life? When Tris goes to find Tobias in Hill's Springs Village she runs into an unwanted guest! Please read ,reveiw, favorite, and follow! Thanks!:)
1. Chapter 1

**(Caleb P.O.V) Resurgent Chapter 1:**

* * *

Today three years ago Tris died. Im leaving my house to meet Mathew at the labs to try out our new serum to bring the dead to life called 'Resurgent' we started making it ever since Tris died, i need her back, i dont like being the only Prior left; and i miss my sister.I dont know how Four is taking this, last i heard his mother lived with him in a place called Hill's Spring nice there, he has a cool house to. He still hasnt forgiven me since Tris died, and to be honest i havent forgiven myself either.I just hope that Four will forgive me if this serum works, i wanna be friends with Four, he seems cool. Almost to the labs. We think we have perfected the serum, so today we will try it on an dead animal. If it works we will try it on i hope this thing works. I walk into the labs and scan my ID card on the door and it lets me in. When i walk in Mathew is already getting the serum out, and prepared the animal.

"Morning." i say as i set my stuff on an chair.

"Morning Caleb, ready to see if this thing works?"he asks

"Yes! I just hope it works!" i say

"Me to." i hear him mumble, he gets the serum and puts it in a syringe, looks at me, i nod and he injects the serum in the animal.

"Okay so we will put Fred here in the observation box, and we'll watch him closley for three days, it should only take two days for him to wake up, one day to start breathing, but we need to watch it an extra day to make sure its all right, and we''ll do a few medical checks on it, sound good?" he asks,

"Yup."

"So just come back in tomorrow and well do a few tests to see the proggress." he says

"Got it. Bye mathew!" i say grabing my stuff and walking out of the door.

When i get home i do a victory dance when i get through the door, i may get to bring Tris back to life! And mom and dad! I sit on the couch and just smile thinking of the thought. Eventually i fall asleep.

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER OF 'RESURGENT' AHHHH! IM SO EXCITED TO DO A STORY LIKE THIS!:D **

**REVEIW!FOLLOW!FAVORITE! AND PLEASE FOLLOW MY DIVERGENT INSTAGRAM: divergentchick4**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!: Dauntingjay. Consergent. Brave High. A selfless Love.**

**CQ:Whats your favorite stage in training in Divergent? Stage 1: Physical. Stage 2: Mental. Stage 3: Emotianal.?**

**My answer: STAGE 1! *chants* "FIGHT" "FIGHT" "FIGHT"**

**Peace,Faith,Fangirl love.**

**Love you all!:)**

**~Divergentchick4~**

**PS:i had amity bread today... *licks lolipop***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (P.O.V Caleb)**

* * *

Today we are gonna put the serum in Tris. A few days ago our animal was breathing and started walking again. Great proggress now I have the dog at my house and I decided to name him 'Buddy' he likes my house hes always going crazy everytine I come home.

I'm in the lab with Mathew about to put the serum in Tris. Me and Mathew decided that today we will do Tris and tomorrow we will do Uriah, we are gonna have Uriah go with Tris to meet Tobias, just in case.

I also found out that Zeke it Tobias' neighbor, so that will work out good for them both, he sees his brother she sees her boyfriend. win win.

We've decided that we need to let one oof tris' friends know she is coming back so tonight ill head out to the old dauntless compound and find Christina, I also need to find where they buried Wills body so we can try to bring him to life to.

After Mathew prepared Tris' body and the serum we put it in her and slid her into a hospital bed in a side room and we both left, when i get homw i have to pack for my trip to get Christina, this will be fun, also she lives by Tobias to so that suck, i have to see the person that hates my guts, i dont want him to hate me though.

When i get home i pack for my trip and head out to Hill Springs Villiage. When i get there i go up to Christinas door step and knock. Nothing. I knock again, louder,harder. Still nothing, hmm. I try a few more times before i go over to Tobias' house to ask him if he knows where she is, i step up on his door step and knock on the door, he opens the door,

"What Caleb?"he asks, he still sounds angry,i feel terible.

"I wanted to know if you knew where Christina was."

"Yeah just a sec."he says going back inside, i hear them talking, then they both come at the door standing close, closer than friends.

"Can i- uh borrow Christina for a second?"i ask, wondering why she was here and just exactly _what_ they were doing in his house, together, alone.

"Sure."she says and kisses him on the cheek,

"See ya later babe!" she says he closes the door, but when he opens the door to go inside i see a picture of Tobias and Tris together in a heart picture frame on the wall and just one of Tris, Christina steps off the porch with me, part of my heart deflates, not for me but for Tris, that was her boyfriend, now her best friend is dating him. Now i feel i could just keep Tris dead for her hearts sake, but they should want her alive to.

**Tobias' P.O.V**

Im in my bedroom with Christina watching a movie when i hear a knock on the door, i go down stairs and open the door to find the one and only Caleb, my heart drops, because he reminds me of Tris so much, so much. im now fighting back the tears as i ask him kinda angrilly,

"What Caleb?"i know i shouldve forgaven him by now, but i cant, he took away the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"I wanted to know if you knew where Christina was."

"Yeah just a sec."i say and go inside, back upstairs and get Christina,

"Who is it?"she asks walking down the stairs with me,

"Caleb."i say as i open the door, Christina stand close to me, close enough for Caleb to know we are more than just friends.

"Can i- uh borrow Christina for a second?"He asks, i nod

"Sure."Christina says and kisses me on the cheek

"See ya later babe!" she says, and walks off the portch with Caleb, right when i close the door i let the sob out and slide down against the door, i just cry, i cry for Tris, why did God have to take her from me? Why!? I look over and see the picture of me and Tris on the wall and i cry harder, i just miss her so much. Yeah Christinas my girlfriend now but, shes just not the same as Tris, i would take Tris over Christina, and im sure she would take Will over me anyday. i remember when i first kissed Tris like the back of my hand:

_i brush my lips againsed hers and she stays still, i kiss her this time and she tenses, did i do something? i pull back and she has an expressin i cant read on her face but i cant help myself, i grin and press my lips back to hers, this time she kisses back and wraps an arm around my neck, i put mine on her waist, i feel like my heart is doing a firework show, and we kiss in the chasm for a long time. The firework show in my heart still going._

i cry harder at the memory, i need her back.

Eventually i make my way up to bed and just cry myself to sleep, i really need her back. only one person i will ever love,

Tris.


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb P.O.V

After Christina leaves a note for Tobias in the mail box we head off, her skipping with excitement, she was freaking out when I told her about Tris , Will, and Uriah.

_Flashback:_

_"Christina I finished the serum, we can bring Tris, Will, and Uriah back now!" I say_

_"What are you talking about Caleb?"_

_"Me and Mathew, you remember him from beru right?"she nods._

_"Well we created a serum to bring the dead to life, we can bring Tris, Will, and Uriah back!" I say getting excited at the thought. she starts freaking out, inhaling exhaling really deep, then she says_

_"Well what are we waiting for? I want my friends back!just let me write a note for Tobias." she says_

**_Christina's P.O.V_**

I wrote a note to Tobias before we left:

_Hey, me and Caleb have to go back to his lab, when we come back Ill have a surprise with me, well actually 3 surprises;) I should be back in 2 days Tops,_

_Bye!:)_

And I slip it in the mail-box and we head out, I'm just so excited to see Will, I have missed him so much! And Tris oh Tris, Tris will make me and Tobias better, I need my best friend back and Tobias needs his love back. But the only hard thing is that I'm with Tobias now. If Will really comes back, I wanna call us off. I will feel bad but I bet he will do the same thing with Tris, which I'm OK with because she had him first.

Im gonna feel bad though, it think as i hop on the train, i cant just do that, how will Tris take it? Who should i pick? Will or Tobias?

When we get to Calebs lab we put the 'Resergent' serum in Will and Uriah and go back to his house, i have to spend the night, great.

But as i lay in bed tonight i think of who i will choose,

Will or Tobias?

**Who should she choose? Will or Tobias? VOTE IN REVIEWS! So how did yall like the plot twist of Christina and Tobias together? lol anywho vote! VOTE! And i was feeling nice today so i updated two chapters:)**

**Love ya!  
**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed up all night thinking about who i will choose, Will or Tobias. I think im gonna choose Will i mean Will was my first love, and it just doesnt feel the same, i mean we havent even kissed yet, or have been on a date. So im gonna choose Will, and i mean i dont think Tobias is my type, yeah he is handsome, but his personality just isnt the right match for mine, we fight to much.

This morning me and Caleb had breakfast and got ready, now we are on our way to the lab, it has been an awkward silence in the car until Caleb speaks up,

"How long have you and Tobias been together?"he asks

"1 year."

"Wow, thats a long time."

"Yeah but, its like we havnt gone anywhere, not even kissed. So its okay Caleb."

"Why?"he asks

"Because we arent ment to be together, hes meant to be with Tris and im ment to be with Will."i say as we pull up to the lab and get out, we go in the lab and walk into Caleb and Mathews lab, when we get in Mathew has Tris' body out and her chest is moving, oh my god, her chest is MOVING!

"Oh my god! Shes alive!"i squeal, but mathew looks upset,

"Whats wrong Mathew?" i ask,

"Will hasn't made still dead."is all he says before he rolls Tris back into the hospital room, my heart deflates. What if they cant bring Will back?i slump down in a chair and cry. i just want Will back.

**Tris P.O.V**

Up in heaven is the best place ive been. I live with Uriah, Will, Lynn, Marlene, and Tori and my parents live next door. Ive been watching Tobias and Christina and i see they have been 'dating' im upset because they arent happy. I dont know why. They need to be happy. I also see Caleb working on My, Will and Uriahs bodies to bring us back to life. I want to go back but at the same time i dont. Every hour i slowly fade away from heaven and regain my color on earth, its quiet weird, Uriah is to. But Will isnt. Why? They still havent found Toris bady yet so she is still here to, but they found Will's they injected him but hes not going back.

"Hey Tris!" Uriah yells from down the hall,

"Hey Uri!"i answer, me and Uri have gotten closer.

"Im gonna go mess with Zeke, wanna come?" Oh my gosh Uri, he always plays paranormal stuff on Zeke, like last week he threw a glass of water across the room when Zeke was watching T.V and he practically had a heart attack. It was hillarious atually.

"Sure!"i say as we look over Zeke,

"Watch this!" Uriah says watching Zeke sleep, he grabs the blanket and slips his hand by his feet and tickles Zekes feet, he starts laughing and wakes up and looks around, scared, alert. Uriah then yanks the blankets off of Zeke and see's hes only wearing shorts and laughs, Zeke screams, and runs out of the room, we follow him and he lays down on the couch, then Uri turns the T.V on and Zeke screams again, me and Uri are dieng of laghter and Zeke runs out of the house and bangs on Tobias' door, we follow we are right behind, Zeke and Uri touches his forehead, and he jumps and bangs louder on the door,

Then...

**CLIFF HANGER!Be like: -_**

**Lol, how was it? i like leaving cliff hangers on yall! Lol, and YAY SHE CHOSE WILL:)**

**Ready?**

**"YOU SAY FOUR I SAY TRIS!" **

**"FOUR"**

**"TRIS"**

**"FOURTRIS!"**

***Claps***

**Anyway will it be Willina? or Urina? lol... i have some ideas up my sleeve and on about chapter 6 you guys are gonna need some tishues:( *sniffs* something bad is gonna happen...*sniffs* Im gonna be so sad:( *cries***


	5. Chapter 5

**RESERGENT Tris P.O.V**

A Zombie opens the door, wait! Thats Tobias! What the heck happened to him? His hair is up everywhere, he has dark bags under his eyes, and his eyes are puffy, what happened?

"Woah! What happened to him!?"Uriah whisper yells in my ear, i shake my head, i have no idea, bu the looks terrible.

"Lets leave."Uri says taking my arm and walking off. im still wondering what happened to Tobias, why was he crying? While me and Uri are skipping back to the house he falls and dissapears,URI! I kneel next to him and right as i touch his shoulder i fall and everything goes **BLACK.**

**Tobias P.O.V**

_"Tobias! Tobias PLEASE! HELP ME!"Tris yells from across the room, there are men dragging her and punching her, i cant move im stuck. Frozen._

_"TOBIAS!"She ye-_

i wake up sweaty and here pounding on my door. I look at the clock: 2:45. Who the heck needs me at 2:45 in the morning? I sigh and go to the door, when i open it i see a very scared Zeke,

"Four, can i stay over? I SWEAR URIAHS MESSING WITH ME!"He says running inside, i roll my eyes and get him a blanket i throw it at him and he lays on the couch,

"Tuck me in mommy!"Zeke yells like a 4 year old i roll my eyes and go back into my room.

***1 Day Later***

**Caleb P.O.V**

Right now me and Mathew are running some tests on Tris, she has made great progress. While Christina sits in the chair and watches. She got all giddy when she saw Wills chest start moving. Shes standing by me now.

All of the sudden Tris shoots up and takes a big breath, she starts breathing hard,SHES ALIVE!

"TRIS!"i yell and run up to her, With christina on my lloks at me and her eyes light up,

'Caleb! i missed you!"she says hugging me.I hug back and start crying, she pulls back and sees Christina,

"Chrissy!"She yells and gives Christina a huge hug,now we are all crying. All we are waiting for before Tris can see Tobias is for Uriah to come back. Uriah is making progress to, hes almost all the way back, he woke up yesterday and couldnt speak or move, but as you can tel thats not the case for Tris, shes just tired, she already fell asleep.

I have to go tell Uriah! I run to his room and see him playing with an paper airplane, imature.

"Hey Uriah! Tris is up. Well she just fell asleep."I say,

"Yay! Trisssyoooo!"He yells,

"Caleb!"Mathew calls from the other room, i walk back to him to see what he wants,

"I have to go get Cara from the Old Erudite compound to let her see Will. Ill be gone for about 5 days, just watch them and dont forget to run the tests everyday, and make sure to send Uriah and Tris out soon."He says grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. Oh boy, im gonna be busy. I go check on Tris, and see Christina sitting by her playing on her phone. I sigh and run some tests on Will.

**Tobias P.O.V**

Im gonna do it. Im gonna talk to my mother.I already got dressed and ate breakfast this morning, today is sunday so i dont have to go back to my job as a security guard for the hub. I run people through sercurity tests and just make sure no one suspicious comes in or something, i like the job. While im tying my shoes i look over and see the tattoo on my arm it says:

_In Loving Memory of Tris_

_ 2045-2062_

_ *6*_

it is in fancy lettering and im glad i got it, a little part of Tris with me wherever i go. I sigh and walk out the door, go across the street and knock on my mothers door. She doesnt answer. I knock again, nothing. I grab the key from under the welcome mat and unlock the door, i walk in and i dont see her

"Mom?"i call, nothing.

"Mom!?"i ask getting worried, i start going up the stairs when i hear it,

"TOBIAS!"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA! Im evil:3 Ima try to update as much as i can today to make up for my absence soon. Anyway how do u guys like this chapie? I like it. Ive been very evil lately on my chapters so just warning you for the next chapter. Here is a question i keep getting:**

**Will Will come alive? **

**Answer: Yes, just he might have _ _**

**Hahah im not telling you guys! You have to wait for the next chappies! Lol love you guys bunches!**

**~Divergentchick4~**

**PS: Im gonna go work on the next chappie of Brave High if you read that one...**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRIS P.O.V**

I wake up and see everyone again, but this time I see Uri playing with a big blue yoga ball in the corner, I smile and call him over, he looks back at me and jumps up. he runs over,

"Guess what Trissypoo?!"he asks me, I sigh because I hate that name.

"Whats up Uri?" I ask,

"We get to see Tobias and Zeke tomorrow!Me and you are gonna go to where they live and see them!"he says excitement filling his eyes. Tobias. Tobias!oh how ive missed him, when I see him I just want to hug and kiss him all day! But a fact cuts my thought throughout the heart. He is with Christina. He is no longer my Tobias. He is Christina's Tobias. I get sad at the thought and Uri notices and asks me if I'm okay.

"No. Uri, Tobias and Chris are together. i cant hug or even kiss him."I say looking down tears in my eyes. I want him. Im longing for someone to love me,that someone is Tobias. But I cant. I would never ruin my best friends relationship, even though I was with the guy first it would still be wrong.

"True. But Tris if he is the right one, you guys will get back together."he says smiling, I smile back,

"Thanks Uri."I say hugging hugs back and I get out of my bed, I go out and see Chris,

"Hey Chris, you have any clothes I can wear?"I ask tugging on my hospital gown. its quiet uncomfartable. she nods and comes back a few minutes later with some Jean shorts and a black short sleeved shorts, I thank her and change. I put my hair In a pony tail and sigh in the mirror. I miss my parents. I I also miss Tobias.

Later on me and Uri go get packed up for the trip to meet Zeke and Tobias.I wonder how they will take it. I borrow some of Chris's clothes while Uri borrows Calebs clothes. Right when I'm done packing Chris comes in the room with me and Uri.

"Hey, Uriah. Could you leave so I can talk to ."she asks, Uri nods and skips out of the room,I roll my eyes and turn to Chris.

"What's up?"I ask, she takes a deep breath and looks at me getting something out of her purse.

"I want you to give this to Tobias as soon as you see him. "-she hands me a price of folded paper-"you can read it if you want. I wont be going there with you guys because I want to wait here for Will. But I will meet you guys there as soon as he can walk. I promise."

"Of course."I say, I pull her in for a hug,

"I'm gonna miss you." I say pulling back,

"I'm gonna miss you to."she says, I grab mine and Uris bag and walk out of the room to Uri , hand him his bag and we head off to say goodbye to Will.

Before we headed out to the train, Caleb told us Will should be awake tomorrow. I'm excited! I just hope he forgives me for killing him.

Uri jumps on the train first. I follow with my bag slung over my shoulder.

"How do you think they will take it?"Uri asks me after a few minutes. I shrug and answer,

"I hope they take it well. I don't want anyone blowing up on us. But who are we going to first?"I ask.

"Zeke is probably still at Tobias' from what we did."he says laughing, I laugh to at the memory, I sigh and lean my head on Uris shoulder falling asleep.

**:) **


	7. Chapter 7

Tris P.O.V

When I wake up we still have anan hour before we get to Tobias and Zekes house. So I decide to read the letter that Christina wrote to Tobias:

Dear Tobias,

I love you. I really do, mostly as a friend but I still do love you.

If you are wondering why I'm not there but Tris and Uriah are ill tell you,

Caleb; Tris' brother and Mathew, created a serum called 'Resergent' to bring the dead back, so they used it on Tris and Uriah. Thats why they are there at your house, your not dreaming and your not dead.

This is all real. If your wondering why I'm not there, its because I'm with Will. Were using the serum on him to.

So with all that said,

I'm breaking up with you. Me and you both know we don't belong together, you belong with Tris and I belong with Will. I hope you can forgive me and we can have our great friendship back.

Love,

Christina

That's when I feel my eyes watering, I can't help but feel guilty, well because its my fault.

Just when a tear slips down my face Uriah says its time, I nod and we jump, together.

~•~

We are walking through Hill Spring Village now trying to find Tobias' house, im so nervous.

Sweaty palms, I'm cold. I feel weird.

That's when I see it.

The ambulance.

Tobias P.O.V

Recap:

I walk a little farther up the stairs, and that's when I hear it,

"TOBIAS!"

And I dash for my mothers bedroom.

Present:

When I get to her room I see Marcus hopping out of the window. That little Ba***rd.

I look down and see my mother leaning against the wall,

"He broke my arm, Tobias. Please get me some help." she says, crying. My mother crying. I Rip my phone out of my pocket and dial 911.

~•~

The ambulance arived 15 minutes after I called. They took my mom away, she didn't want me to go with her. I don't get why not. I wanted to make sure she is alright.

But nope, so I walked back home. When I got in there Zeke was eating a sandwich and was watching tinkerbelle. What the fudge?

Just then there is a knock in the door.

I open the door to see Tris and Uriah.

Tell me I'm dreaming...

Boom! I'm now gonna go update Brave High if you guys read that story of mine! ive been working on 2 new stories so get ready!

PLEASE READ ALL 13 OF MY STORIES!


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris P.O.V**

When Tobias opened the door I thought he was gonna pass out or something; His jaw is dropped. He dropped his phone,and hes pinching himself. I knew this wasn't gonna end well.

"No No No No. Tell me I'm dreaming!please!" Tobias says, tears flowing down his cheeks, oh my God. I feel terrible.

"No Tobias. Its real! It is. Here read this."I say handing him the letter from Christina. He slowly takes the note, looking at me with wide eyes. I nod, telling him its ok to take it.

When he takes It he opens it slowly. He reads it very intently. After he reads it he drops the note and charges after me. When he gets to me he wraps his arms around me, lifts me up and hugs me, tight. I hit back and wrap my legs around him.

I start crying. I have missed Tobias so much its not even funny. That's when I hear Tobias crying, I pull back and see his faced drenched with tears, it makes me cry harder.

"Its okay. I'm here now. C'mere."I say putting his head on my neck and rubbing his back. "Ive missed you so much."he says, pulling back and putting his forehead on mine. I put my hand on his cheek and wipe the tears from his eyes, ive never seen Tobias look so...pitiful. I don't like it, I don't want my Tobias so sad. So I put both bands on his face, while he still holds me and I kiss him, hard.

Tobias P.O.V.

She puts both of her hands on my face and kisses me, hard. I don't mind though. It feels so good, but I have to stop. The 2 most immature people on earth are right next to us, I pull back and set Tris down. She laces her fingers with mine and kiss her hand.

So happy shes back!

**BOOMBA! COMMENTTTTT**


	9. READ

**Hey all you wonderful people! **

**So like i promised-i would do a drawing once Brave High got to 100 reveiws- and it did!**

**So if you would like to be a part of it keep reading!**

**All you have to do is COMMENT!**

*Drawing starts June 19th, 2014. Ends June 26th*

**So that gives you guys a whole WEEK!:)**

**RULES:** **MUST comment using your account.**

**(guest users dont count)**

**can comment more than once on DIFFERENT stories,meaning if u comment twice on the same story youll only get in once for commenting on that story,but if you comment once on ALL of the stories ill put your name in there 9 times (one for every story.) BUT PLEASE ACTUALLY READ THE STORY!**

**you DONT want to be in the contest but you just wanna comment,PM me something saying so.**

**PRIZES:**

**1st name drawn: Ill be your new co-writer! (New or Old writer)**

**2nd name drawn: You can be a Charecter in one of my stories!:**

**A) Dauntingjay (Tribute)**

**B)Consergent (Initiate)**

**C)BraveHigh (New student)**

**D) Some Guards Are Different (New Dauntless Member)**

**Send me a PM: Give me a long description about you (Eye color,hair color,tall or short,fave color,fave thing to do,etc.)also if you want to be a good or evil charecter!**

**3rd name drawn: You decide what new Tobias P.O.V scene you want me to do!**

**4th name drawn:Ill tell EVERYONE to comment,review,follow, and favorite your stories:)**

**5th name drawn:Ill give you a shoutout next chapter in 'Brave High'!****  
**

**Do you all understand? If you DONT understand dont hesitate to ask questions, im on here 24/7. (I have a life lol). Im so excited to see the new winners! I hope i get to be GREAT friends with you guys!**

**Also i really REALLY need more feed on my other stories guys! One of them ive had published for almost a year and there is only 24 reweiws (WHAT?) I thought you guys liked my stories! I have TONS of reads but very few reveiws on my other stories! But you guys are being FANTASTIC on this story and i very greatly appreciate it!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Christina P.O.V_**

**_When I wake up I have a huge grin plastered on my face: Will gets back today. I jump out of bed and change into my usual clothes. I brush my hair and meet Caleb Downstairs and grab an apple. _**

**_We head to the labs._**

**_When we get there I run into the doors and see Will looking around confused. I hug him._**

**_"Chris?" he asks, eyes wide. _**

**_"Yes!" I say. He grins and kisses me. Sparks fly. I grin as I pull back. _**

**_"Okay love birds y-" Caleb gets cut off by the intercalm. _**

**_"Attention. Lock Down. Suspicious male. Attention. Lock Down. Hide."_**

**_I look at Will, scared. He grabs my hand and we all run to the corner of the room. Locking the door. _**

**_Then there's a gun shot and screams. And someone shoots the door. I hug will. I may die today. _**

**_But I am surprised by who bursts through the door._**

**_The one and only: Marcus Eaton._**

**_ I know. Its short. But don't worry ill post another chapter tomorrow! _**

CQ: What's your favorite sstory of mine?

MA: Say what?

Comment ur answer!


	11. Chapter 11

**Caleb P.O.V**

**"Now. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Marcus says. He tied us all up on chairs in the storage room and is threatining us until I tell him the passward to get to the Resergent serum. **

**But I will NEVER give him that password. Even if he kills me. Who knows who he would bring back.**

**"No." I answer. emotionless. **

**"Oh really?" he asks. He punches me in the face and Christina gasps. **

**"How about now?"he asks. I shake my head. Tears threatinging to spill. in the corner of my eye I see Will reach in his pocket and pull out an utility knife. I silently party in my head.**

**"So...maybe I should take this...further?"he asks, walking infront of Christina. He takes his knife and lightly drags it across her neck. Christina's eyes widen and she squeezes her eyes shut **

**"Each time you say no...the knife presses harder and hard-" he's cut off by Will staving him into the leg. Marcus screams in pain and falls on the ground. Will rushes over to Christina and unties her ropes then does the same for me.**

** "Thanks buddy!"I say. And I grab the mini safe that the serum is in and I run out the door with Will and Christina.**

When we get out the door there is no one to be seen. That's when a thought hits me,

Where's Mathew?

I shake the thought out of my head for now and follow them to the train tracks. We jump on and I toss the safe to Will.

As we rode the train to Tobias and Zekes neighborhood it starts to snow lightly.

Its beautiful.

I haven't updated in a while! And I'm still looking for anymore ideas! So please Pm me ideas!


	12. Chapter 12

Tris P.O.V

When I wake up Tobias' head is still on my chest and hes still asleep. I feel so bad for him. I slowly try to move from under him so I can go to the bathroom, I made it.. YES! I run in and lock the door.

*After she does her biz*

I walk back put into the room and see Tobias awake stretching his arms, then he runs a hand through his hair.

"Morning Pretty lady." he says. I smile and walk over to his side pf the bed to fix the lamp but he wraps his arms around my waist and throws me back on the bed with me.

"Tobias!" I shriek as he starts tickling my stomach. I start laughing uncontrollably and hes laughing too. its good to see him laugh.

"Why- laugh- are you - so weird?!" I ask. He stops and lays down next to me.

"You think I'm weird?" he asks. I nod, grinning. He gets on all fours on top of me and leans close to my face, and brushes his lips on mine. I grin.

"So that was weird too?" he asks me. I nod,

"But I like weird." I say, before pushing my lips to his. He smiles into the kiss and deepens it, I follow suit. He starts to move his hand under my shirt, as I feel my hands around his bare torso. This is really happening.

Do I want this to happen?

No

Yes

Maybe

Yes.

yes.

no...

YES.

I stop the kiss for a quick second to slide my shirt off and continue kissing him. I'm not scared of him seeing me any more because hes told me I was beautiful. And I believe him.

I'm about to go farther but a knock on the door sounds through the house. Tobias groans, and gets off of me,

"Every. Single. Time." he says, he walks down the stairs and I follow him, putting on a robe.

He opens the door to see, Christina, Will and Caleb.

When they all notice what me and Tobias are wearing, Him wearing just shorts, me wearing shorts and a bra, and a robe.

Christina smirks, Will turns red, and Caleb is fuming. Woops... Hehe.


	13. Chapter 13

HEATED CHEEKS GIVE AWAY WHAT WE WERE DOING, Christina smirks and Caleb fumes. As Tobias invites them inside I slowly back up the stair and run when I get to the hallway. I go into the bedroom and change into black shorts and a sky blue-neck. I put my hair in a dutch braid and hear a knock on the door. I expect to see Tobias but its Christina.

"So I'm guessing you got over your fear?" Christina asks, accusingly. I glare and mimmick her in a stupid voice,

"Guessing you got over your fear." She rolls her eyes and points to her shirt, over her stomach, where there is a big brown spot.

"I need a new shirt...Can I borrow one?"

"Sure." I walk into my closet and pull out a pink and a green shirt,

"Pink or green?"

"Gre...Er Pink."

I hand her the pink shirt and put the green shirt away. Then I think that if she wore both of the shirts she would look like a watermelon. Im so weird. I shake my head and laugh at myself. I walk down the stairs with Christina and see that Tobias and Caleb aren't here.

"Where's Caleb and Four?" I ask Will. He looks at me for a second before answering.

"Caleb made Four go talk with him." He says grining, evily. I glare at him and walk into the kitchen.

Poor Tobias, that must be really awkward...

I walk with Caleb down the sidewalk, its very awkward. I'm about to explode. He clears his throat and starts talking, accusing me.

"So what were you guys doing before we knocked?"

"Sleeping." I lie.

"Lie! Your guys' hair was all jacked up!" He yells, making an explosion gesture with his hands.

"Have you ever heard of bed head?" I ask. He rols his eyes.

"Whatever. But if you get her knocked up, I will not hesitate to murder you."

This time I roll my eyes and we walk back to the house. When we walk inside I see Will and Christina making outon he couch and I throw a pillow at them,

"Get a room. Or go to your house." I say, Im about to ask were Tris is but I hear a pan drop in the kitchen and I walk into the kitchen to see Tris struggling with cooking the eggs. I walk behind and wrap my arms around her waist, she sighs and pouts her lips.

"I cant make eggs. This is the 4th batch ive tried!" She complains, I grin and kiss her cheek before taking over the eggs. I toss them in the trash and crack some into the pan, stiring it occasionally. She groans when I finish and they look perfect. I smirk and put some on three plates. "Thanks!" She says grabbing her and Calebs plate and walking out into the living room. I grab my plate and follow her.

"Hey Tris, wanna go with me to Zekes?" I asks, walking into in our room to find her reading a book on the bed.

"Sure. And I owe Uriah a soda." I look at her puzzled.

"We jinxed. So he said: 'Jinx you owe me a soda!'" I laugh and grab her hand as we walk down the stairs. Se grabs a root beer from the fridge and we walk to Zekes. When we knock Uriah opens the door and yells for Zeke, I roll my eyes at his loudness but I walk inside anyway, finding Zeke falling down the stairs yelling,

"My head, my butt, my head, my butt." I laugh and when he gets to the bottom he stands up.

"That was so cool!" He squeals. I sigh and shake my head, Zeke doesn't earn the title of 'Man'.

"Anyway, WAZ UP Number friend?" I glare at him.

"Me and Tris were bored so we wanted to see if you guys want to do something together."

"I would man but Shuanas supposed to be here in an hour."

"Oh, well we could hang until she gets here then go do something together."

"Sure! Lets watch a movie." I agree and me, Tris, Uriah and Zeke sit on the couch and decide the watch The Purge.

I have a bad feeling that Zeke and Uriah are gonna get scared.

Howdy! I am back and got so many ideas! Ah! Im so excited to be writing. Anyway I am using some of the things ive recently leaned in English class. Do you guys think this chapter was good? Writing and event wise... please tell me :)

Also im very sorry for not updating. ive had a serious case of writers block for a couple months. But m back in action :)


	14. Chapter 14

T R I S

HEATED CHEEKS GIVE AWAY WHAT WE WERE DOING,

Christina smirks and Caleb fumes. As Tobias invites them inside I slowly back up the stair and run when I get to the hallway. I go into the bedroom and change into black shorts and a sky blue-neck. I put my hair in a dutch braid and hear a knock on the door.

I expect to see Tobias but its Christina.

"So I'm guessing you got over your fear?" Christina asks, accusingly. I glare and mimmick her in a stupid voice,

"Guessing you got over your fear." She rolls her eyes and points to her shirt, over her stomach, where there is a big brown spot.

"I need a new shirt...Can I borrow one?"

"Sure."

I walk into my closet and pull out a pink and a green shirt,

"Pink or green?"

"Gre...Er Pink."

I hand her the pink shirt and put the green shirt away. Then I think that if she wore both of the shirts she would look like a watermelon. Im so weird. I shake my head and laugh at myself.

I walk down the stairs with Christina and see that Tobias and Caleb aren't here.

"Where's Caleb and Four?" I ask Will. He looks at me for a second before answering.

"Caleb made Four go talk with him." He says grining, evily. I glare at him and walk into the kitchen.

Poor Tobias, that must be really awkward...

S

I walk with Caleb down the sidewalk, its very awkward. I'm about to explode. He clears his throat and starts talking, accusing me.

"So what were you guys doing before we knocked?"

"Sleeping." I lie.

"Lie! Your guys' hair was all jacked up!" He yells, making an explosion gesture with his hands.

"Have you ever heard of bed head?" I ask. He rols his eyes.

"Whatever. But if you get her knocked up, I will not hesitate to murder you."

This time I roll my eyes and we walk back to the house. When we walk inside I see Will and Christina making outon he couch and I throw a pillow at them,\

"Get a room. Or go to your house." I say, Im about to ask were Tris is but I hear a pan drop in the kitchen and I walk into the kitchen to see Tris struggling with cooking the eggs. I walk behind and wrap my arms around her waist, she sighs and pouts her lips.

"I cant make eggs. This is the 4th batch ive tried!" She complains, I grin and kiss her cheek before taking over the eggs. I toss them in the trash and crack some into the pan, stiring it occasionally. She groans when I finish and they look perfect. I smirk and put some on three plates.

"Thanks!" She says grabbing her and Calebs plate and walking out into the living room.

I grab my plate and follow her.

"Hey Tris, wanna go with me to Zekes?" I asks, walking into in our room to find her reading a book on the bed.

"Sure. And I owe Uriah a soda." I look at her puzzled.

"We jinxed. So he said: 'Jinx you owe me a soda!'" I laugh and grab her hand as we walk down the stairs. Se grabs a root beer from the fridge and we walk to Zekes.

When we knock Uriah opens the door and yells for Zeke, I roll my eyes at his loudness but I walk inside anyway, finding Zeke falling down the stairs yelling,

"My head, my butt, my head, my butt." I laugh and when he gets to the bottom he stands up.

"That was so cool!" He squeals. I sigh and shake my head, Zeke doesn't earn the title of 'Man'.

"Anyway, WAZ UP Number friend?" I glare at him.

"Me and Tris were bored so we wanted to see if you guys want to do something together."

"I would man but Shuanas supposed to be here in an hour."

"Oh, well we could hang until she gets here then go do something together."

"Sure! Lets watch a movie." I agree and me, Tris, Uriah and Zeke sit on the couch and decide t watch The Purge. I have a bad feeling that Zeke and Uriah are gonna get scared.


	15. Chapter 15

**TOBIAS**

**14.**

THE SOUND OF SKIN HITTING WOOD WAKES US UP - must be Shuana. "Who the hell is that?" Zeke asks, rubbing his head from falling off the couch.

"Dumb nut, its Shuana." I say opening the door,

"Bout time." She mumbles, giving me a friendly side hug. She stops mid-step and looks at Uriah a d Tris asleep on the couches still.

"Is this real, or am I dreaming?" She asks glancing at me and Zeke.

"Its real." I say taking a deep breath. The. Tris snakes up and sees Shuana, she jumps up and hugs her tight. Zeke wipes a fake tear and we try to wake Uriah up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me and Tris are in my car following Zeke, Shuana and Uriah to a resturaunt for an early dinner. It would be a double date if it weren't for Uriah. But I ignore that thought and look over at Tris staring out the window, I grab her hand and kiss her knuckles. She smiles at me and looks back out the window.

"What's wrong?" I ask,

"Nothing."

"Tris..."

"I promise, nothings wrong."

I nod and keep driving until we arrive at the small restaraunt. When I park the car I hop out and open the door for Tris, she twists her fingers with mine and we walk with Zeke, Shuana and Uriah through the front doors.

About ten minutes after Zeke gave the hostess our guest amount - the speaker said,

"Pansycakes, Table of 5. Pansycakes table of 5."

I glare at Zeke and he smiles innocently as we follow the waiter to the table. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Look... I know its short. :3**  
**(Just wait till the next chapter *smirks evily*)**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRIS**

**15.**

HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED HOW ZEKE AND URIAH GOT SO DUMB? I ask myself that question every _single _day. Maybe they got dropped on there heads when they were babies, or they were born under rocks. Who knows.

We just finished eating and Zeke and Uriah are playing invisible rope on the street across from the resturaunt, so far only Uriah has gotten _almost _ran over. Me Shuana and Four are just sitting on an bench watching the idiots try to kill themselves, me and Shuana have doubtlessly told them many times that they are going to kill them selves but they just keep laughing at them stupid selves.

Four is very amused by them and I think that just one _tiny _part of him wants to join them, but he knows better than that. And for that I am greatful. But he looks so happy, Im relieved he is finally coming out of his 'Hulk' shell and becoming Tobias. Also I'm scared becasluse Tobias is one of the parts of him only I have seen, and it makes me feel special, if he shows everyone else this side of him, how will I be different than anybody else?

"Hey! Yo, Four. Come check put this turtle! Its awesome!" Uriah yells, crouching over an _huge _turtle. But I admit, I kind of want to see it too. Four raises an eye brow in my direction and I nod, kissing his cheek. He walks over to them and picks it up and brings it over to us. "I think its dead." Uriah says with a frown. I look from him to the turtle.

"Resergent serum?" I ask, looking at the turtle intently.

"YASSS!" Uriah yelled, taking the turtle from Four and running to the car.

"What did Marlene ever see in him?" Shuana asks, shaking her head. I laugh but I also agree.

.

.

.

As soon as we got back we realized we don't even have the Resergent serum. Caleb, Christina and Will aren't back yet. I wonder why is taking so long. Maybe we should go look for them, but I'm sure I'm over exaggerating, they are probably fine.

"Dang it! I really wanted to save the turtle." Uriah says plopping next to Zeke on the couch.

"I was gonna name it Freddie." Zeke says,

"No! I was gonna name him Jackie!" Uriah pouts.

"Freddie!"

"Jackie!"

"FREDDIE!"

"JACKIE!"

"SHUT UP!" Shuana yells.

They turn to Shuana in shock, and they sit back on the couch.

"Sorry."

.

.

**Christina's P.O.V (Its been a while) **

The train we took wasn't the right train. Eventually the train just stopped in the middle of an _huge _city, and we have no idea where we are. As soon as we stepped off of the trian we were greeted with the smell of food being fried. Gross.

We walk through some crowds, and see an big banner that says,

'Welcome to the Wisconsin Cheese Fair!'


	17. Chapter 17

**5 Days Later**

**Tris P.O.V**

WITH TOBIAS' ARMS AROUND ME, I FEEL HAPPY - FREE FROM THE MONSTERS AND VILLIANS. Me and Tobias are laying in bed just enjoying each others company, our arms wrapped around each other. Feeling safe and loved. "I love you so much." Tobias says into my hair. I smile, "I love you more." He opens his eyes and pulls back a llittle, looking into my eyes. "Impossible." He States, placing a kiss on my forehead. I give him an 'Oh Really?' face and he nods. "Nothings impossible, Hun." I kiss his nose. "Well then I love you most." He says, grinning. "No!" I say, jumping on top of him, on all fours.

He puts his hands on my waist, "Mhmmm." I glare at him. "Hey, glaring at people y-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He immediately responds by locking his lips with mine. Moving in perfect sync, claiming love for each other. Then I pull away for just one second to pull off his shirt. He groans and kisses me again, deepining it. Then he pulls away and slides my shirt off, I sigh as he starts kissing my neck and he grips tighter onto my bare waist.

Then he flops us over so he is on top - he begins leaving tiny love bites on my jaw and neck and I moan, wanting him to give me more.

"EWWWW. SHUANA ZEKE, THEYRE DOING THE DIRTY!"

Crap.

Tobias pulls away from me and groans. "Why dont we ever lock the door?" He asks getting off of me. I pout, "Maybe after they are all asleep tonight." He says with a wink. I grin and follow him out of the room, both of us pulling our shirts back on.

When we get back into the livingroom, they are all smirking at us. "Oh yeah, Four! Uh. Yeah, Faster!" Zeke yells, humping the couch. "You guys are really loud." Uriah says, patting my shoulder and walking into the kitchen. I blush and Tobias wraps his arms around me, leading me to the couch. We plop down on the couch then hear a bang on the doo.r I shoot up and answer it, breaking Tobias' grip.

When I answer the door i smile, its the rest of the group: Christina, Will, Caleb, Mathew, Cara, Tori and Marlene. They found them! We all pull each other in a group hug. The girls tearing up. Uriah and Marlene kiss. I grin to myself. Were back. Were all back together. Except for Lynn. Where is she? "Um, guys did you find Lynn?" I ask, my eyebrows drawn in with worry. Caleb looks down at his feet, "We couldnt find her, we think they took her to the Beru to be tested on. Apparently she had signs of being Divergent." Caleb says, i sigh, "We have to get her!" I yell, looking at Shuana, she is in tears. Thats her sister, we need to get her back.

"Caleb, we need to get Lynn. What do we need to do?" Shuana says. We all take a seat at the dinning room table and initiate a plan.

We are going to the Beru in two days. Two Days! We used Calebs Computer? I think thats what he called it. And he hacked into the system, finding Lynns test room. She is on the left wing by the AirPlanes. I remember when i rode them, i felt so happy in weightless, i mean i was in the sky! You know what, it would be fun to be an astroaught. But there also bad memories of the airplane: Me and Tobias fighting. When he wouldnt get me, which i understand because he was afraid of the heights but - "TRIS!" Uriah yells, I look at him. "You were day dreaming again." I shake my head, "Oh sorry." They nod. We plan on spliting up in couples and act as we are members of the Beru. From what Caleb said our old rooms are still empty.

But all that we need to prepare os our clothes and get the weapons, along with some food for all of us. So Zeke and Shuana will get our 'ninja gear' as Zeke called it. Uriah and Marlene will get the food. Tori and Mathew will get the transportation details, i think they like each other, they really hit it off. And me and Four will get the weapons.

Hold on Lynn, were coming for you.

**Did you like it? I did. And if i started a Divergent FBI story would you read it? :P**


End file.
